


the sugar just sits in the pantry for half an hour

by 0biz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Coiny tries to be a wingman, F/F, Pre-Relationship, bracepin is a good ship and no one can tell me otheriwse, im still new to writing, sorry if i got the characterizations wrong, the pin/bracelety is one-sided for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: a silly, short fic i wrote in 4 hours. its my first serious one so please be light on the criticism.





	the sugar just sits in the pantry for half an hour

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbor (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar.  
>  Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”  
>  BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.

Rap, rap, rap, rap.

"Who's is it?" Coiny asked, after pausing the TV. A loud, muffled voice came from behind the door. "Hold on, can't quite hear you! Be there in a sec!"  
Coiny quickly made his way to the door and opened it. The first thing he noticed was that bright, turquoise of his and Pin's neighbour.  
"Oh, Bracelety, Hey! How are you?" he chuckled. Bracelety smiled.  
"I'm good," she leaned to look into the living room curiously, "Your house looks nice."  
"Heh, thanks, uh, " Coiny raised an eyebrow, "Did you come here for something, or are you just here to stare at our house?"  
"Oh, right! I almost forgot, can I borrow some sugar? I'm out."  
"Yeah, sure-" Coiny looked over to Pin's room, "...hold on just a second."

Coiny knocked on Pin's bedroom door. Footsteps made their way to the door, and Pin poked her head out. "Coiny, I'm busy, what is it?" He glanced at the door.  
"Someone's at the door for you, just outside."  
"Oh, " Pin came out and shut the door behind her.  
Coiny led her over to the door, holding his arm out to the woman outside. Pin's eyes met Bracelety's face, and she froze. Her face heated up. "Oh!"  
Bracelety noticed her and smiled "Hi, Pin!"  
Pin shook her head in attempt unstick herself, "Eh- Hey, Bracelety."  
Coiny smirked, "Bracelety, could you step back a bit?" She looked at him quizzically, but did so. Pin yelped as Coiny took her by the shoulders and pushed her out the door. "You wanted some sugar? Well, she's as sweet as can be!"  
Pin whipped her head around,"Coiny, what are you-" The door slammed in her face. "Coiny, what are you doing? Let me back in!" She banged on the front door. "Open the door!"

Pin squated and opened the mail slot; Coiny leaned his head down and whispered, "Not until you talk to her."  
Pin turned her head to take a look at Bracelety, she had a confused, puppy-esque look on her face. It was pretty cute. She looked back at the mail slot, "Coiny, I can't, she- ugh." She put her hand over her face limply, letting it fall off, "If you're trying to humiliate me-"  
"Pin, if you can talk to her for just a few minutes, I'll let you back in. This is the best way for you to get your girl, start by getting to know her!"  
She dropped her head against the door, groaning, "This has got to be a joke." She looked back up, "If you're trying to wingman for me, you're doing it in a really weird way."  
"Pin, just do it!" Pin began to object, but turned around, and looked back at Bracelety.  
Bracelety was fidgeting with her bracelets, "So, what were you guys talking about?" Pin looked back at the slot for moment. She sighed.

"He just wants me to make more friends," she crossed her arms over her chest, "so let's... talk for a while, I guess."


End file.
